


Reunion

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: Following their recent separation, Duffy and Charlie reunite.





	Reunion

She sat on the embankment, watching the gentle ripples in the water, fiddling with her wedding ring. It had been just over two weeks since she had separated with Charlie, two weeks since they worked opposite shifts so they wouldn’t see each other. It was still painfully raw every time she thought of him, every time she caught a glimpse of him coming into or leaving the hospital.

Duffy sighed, twisting the ring around her finger. The day she married, was by far the happiest day of her life (second to the birth of her children) She brushed away the tear that rolled down her cheek as she remembered exchanging her wedding vows, how happy she’d been to be finally called his wife.

Another tear rolled down her cheek, quickly followed by another, than another. She silently cried, sitting at the side of the river, her hands in her lap. She’d do anything to go back to when they were happy, before she ruined it.

She frowned when she heard someone clear their throat beside her. She felt safe in the aura of the individual and didn’t say anything as the figure sat down beside her.

“Hi.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, recognising the voice.

“Hi.”

She placed her hands in her lap as the silence grew between them. She had many questions to ask, the first being why he was even here?

“How did you know I was here?”

Charlie shifted slightly and shrugged, answering her question. He didn’t know for certain she would be there but he had a feeling and he needed to go. He didn’t care if he came and she wasn’t there but he couldn’t waste the opportunity to maybe see her.

“I had a feeling,” Charlie admitted. Two weeks he’d been sleeping in an empty bed, no longer having the warmth of her body against his. Two weeks he’d missed how her skin would goosebump and she’d shiver whenever he stroked his fingertips up and down her side.

“I’m surprised you can bare to be around me.” She answered back. The words left a slight bitter taste in her mouth. Their argument had been tough, Charlie’s words of being unable to fight anymore struck her heart like daggers.

“I needed time to think…” he rubbed the back of his neck, a tell tale sign he was thinking hard.

“And I didn’t?” She sighed, “I understand you were - _are_ \- hurt Charlie but two weeks without contact… without so much of a text back. What was I supposed to think?”

They both exhaled and Duffy swallowed, looking back at the lake. It was so peaceful and relaxing, the gentle waves in the water instantly calming her down. She heard the sound of Charlie move closer to her and she did debate moving away but decided against it.

“I understand I hurt you Charlie. I hurt myself in the process but….” she swallowed, feeling herself becoming emotional again; “you ignored me. You pretended what we had didn’t exist.”

Another sigh emanated from Charlie’s direction, his palm rubbing the back of his neck again. He was stumped for an answer, she had a point. He was hurt but he had acted like a complete idiot, disregarding her feelings in the process.

“It was easier.” He tried to explain but couldn’t find the right words. Instead he placed his hand at the side of him, edging it towards her. “I should’ve given you a chance to explain.”

Seeing the movement out of the corner of her eye, Duffy turned her head slightly and spotted Charlie’s hand on the grass. Once again she hesitated and bit her lip.

“I just wanted to explain…”

“I know.”

“No you don’t. You didn’t give me a chance. You just walked away. And I understand why, I do. But…” she paused as she swallowed, collecting her thoughts. “I thought what we had was special. A deeper connection, an understanding.”

She placed her hand on the grass. He reached her hand and placed his hand on the top of hers. Their fingers entwined together and for a moment, they become attached, as one again.

“I miss you.”

She smiled sadly as she heard Charlie’s words. Did he miss her? In the same way she missed him? How her heart ached every morning and night, knowing she was lonely, knowing she’d lost the only man who’d truly loved her.

“I miss you too.”

His thumb brushed against the back of her hand. She closed her eyes for a moment as she remembered what his touch was like. How it felt like electricity running through her body.

“Come home, sweetheart.”

She frowned. Did she hear that right? She turned her head to Charlie, her eyes searching his. Their eyes connected and he smiled, reaching out to touch her cheek with his free hand.

“Come home.” He repeated. His hand remained clutched with hers, his hand on her cheek and his eyes meeting hers. Duffy wondered if he was telling the truth, how did she know for certain he wanted to give this ago? Her worries melted when she saw the sincere look in his eyes. He really did want her home, didn’t he? He was about to ask again when Duffy lent forward and placed her finger against his lip. Then she removed it and kissed him tenderly.

She didn’t need to tell him, her actions answered his question.

She’d happily come home.


End file.
